<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And On That Day, My Wish Came True by lovelydeathcut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695528">And On That Day, My Wish Came True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydeathcut/pseuds/lovelydeathcut'>lovelydeathcut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydeathcut/pseuds/lovelydeathcut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikan and Ibuki have an apartment bc they are gfs!! Self indulgent post game headcanons because I simply believe Mikan deserves therapy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And On That Day, My Wish Came True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mikan, sweetheart, it’s time for luuuunch~!” yells an energetic Ibuki from the kitchen. They’ve been living together for a few months now, since Ibuki persisted they bring their relationship to the “next step.” </p><p>“Your cooking is as good as always,” Mikan grins, knowing full well that this is just takeout put onto a plate in a desperate attempt to make it seem like Ibuki could cook. (Spoiler alert: She can’t.)</p><p>They sit at the table for a few moments in silence, eating the shitty local Chinese food and discussing how the other’s day was. Mikan smiles again. It’s such a common thing nowadays, that smile. Ever since she established her own support group consisting of Hajime and Ibuki, she’d been able to be confident to the best of her ability, unlike before. </p><p>Mikan sits slurping down her noodles, thinking about the life she lived. It was good. Her therapist appointments weren’t as frequent as before, and While not everything is cured, especially not the trauma she has, She’s thankful for this life. She’s content. Peace has never felt so refreshing. Ibuki looks at her while she’s deep in thought, and flashes her a genuine smile. “You’re thinking again, aren’t you?” she giggles, as her hand slips to her cheek to get a better view of her girlfriends’ face. “You are such a mystery to me. You’re like.. such an enigma. But I think I’m just beginning to figure you out. You’re like, an angel or something. I swear. Maybe you’re my guardian! Oh, that’d be so cool! What’d your powers be, hmm...”</p><p>“You’re such a romantic,” She giggles. “But yes, I often do think to myself. It’s so hard not to think about how happy I am when I live a life like this one. I’m so thankful, Ibuki. So, so thankful.” She smiles, warm, gentle tears falling from her soft eyes. </p><p>Before Ibuki can worry, she chuckles and says, “Don’t worry, darling. These are happy tears.”</p><p>This, She thinks, truly is bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>